


Visits

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Series: Saved [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Jasmine visits the guys a couple weeks after their WrestleMania XX wins. Set between WrestleMania XX and Backlash 2004.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Series: Saved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794838
Kudos: 1





	Visits

Chris barely got the hotel room door open before he was practically tackled by an excited Jasmine. He let out a small 'oof' as she collided with him, wrapping his arms around her more out of instinct than anything else. "I'm so damn proud of you!" She told him as she squeezed him tightly. "I was ugly crying so bad when Eddie came out - wait, where is he?"

Laughing, Chris pointed towards the bathroom door where the faint sound of running water could be heard. "He's in the shower, should be out in a few minutes."

"Oh, good," Jasmine remarked happily, dropping her bag beside theirs. Sitting down on the nearest bed, she smiled at up at him. "How's things going with you two?"

Benoit blushed but his smile and the way he looked towards the still closed bathroom told her everything. "We're great," he admitted, flushing more under her knowing look. "Busy as hell but managing."

"Good, that's great," she replied, meaning it. The three of them had become friends of a sort over the following months and it warmed her heart that things were going so well with them. 

Eddie poked his head out and grinned at them. " _Hola Mami_ ," he greeted, brown eyes warm and affectionate as he looked at her. " _Cómo estas_?"

"Not bad. I got the job in Atlanta pending me getting liscened in Georgia," she told them, accepting a high five from Chris. "By the way, I think some of the other guys believe I'm a call girl or something."

Eddie laughed loudly as he stepped out, fully dressed but for socks and shoes. "Why do you say that?"

"Just the way some of the guys were looking at me when I stopped by the front desk." She pouted a little at seeing Eddie was dressed. "We going somewhere? Cause I was looking forward to seeing you guys with a lot less clothes."

Chris turned red and Eddie laughed at the both of them. "Taking you to dinner," the Latino told her as he pulled on his socks and shoes. " _T_ _enemos que sacarlo más, ¿sabes?_ "

She glanced at Chris, who was looking between them a little suspiciously. "Yeah, I get that." As soon as Eddie was ready, he offered her a hand, which Jasmine took. Grabbing Chris's arm in her free hand, she smiled at both of them. "Come on guys, let's go get our celebration started, hm?"

They were out the door and waiting on the elevator a couple minutes later. When the doors opened and revealed JBL, she felt them tense on either side of her. He scowled at Eddie, who just looked back at him in amusement, before looking at Jasmine. "Pretty thing like you should really find herself a real man," he drawled, as they moved aside to let him pass.

Jasmine looked at Chris and then Eddie before looking back at him. "It's funny you should say that, because the only ones I see are already with me," she fired back with a sweet smile, tugging on their entwined hands. "Let's go, guys. We've got plans."

He was still staring at them, slack jawed, as they boarded the elevator. The second the doors closed, the trio started laughing. 

"Did you see his face?" Chris choked out, leaning against the wall for support.

Eddie nodded, leaning in and kissing Jasmine on the cheek. "That alone made not staying in worth it."

She shrugged modestly. "I wasn't gonna just stand there and let that _pinche pendejo_ insult you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Tenemos que sacarlo más, ¿sabes? - we have to get him out more, you know?
> 
> Hola - hello
> 
> Mami - term of affection
> 
> Cómo estas - how are you?
> 
> Pinche pendejo - fucking asshole


End file.
